Too little, Too late
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: Troy wants sex. Gabriella just wants love for a while. When they don't agree what they want, Troy makes stupid decisions, now he really wants her back, and she won't accept anything from him. She thinks its 'Too little, too late' V. Mild sexual content.


Too little, Too late.

This story is for any crazy sex ed teachers out there. That part must be the funniest line in the whole story. Not much to say, just enjoy, publicise if you can, and REVIEW!!! PLEASE! THEY HONESTLY DO MAKE ME HAPPY!

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

"Please," He moaned. I cringed.

"Please, Gabi." More moans. More cringing, more kisses.

"Please," Kiss, "Please," Kiss. "Please!" Groaning this time.

"Please, I'm in love with you Gabi. Please can we just do it?" He whined. His arms were around my back, under my shirt, one slowly inching towards my respectable white lace panties. I snatched it and placed it back near my bra. My parents were gone for the weekend, and I'd invited him here for the night. Not to do anything, but just to be together without my mother anxiously waiting with her ear pressed onto the door.

"I know, Troy, I know. I'm just not ready yet." I explained, letting him struggle with the hook on my bra.

"But I love you," He said moodily, rolling of me and onto the other side of my bed.

"Soon, baby, I promise. Soon," and I meant it.

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

"What on earth is up with you Gabi?" He questioned in the middle of our science midterm, leaning across his desk towards me. I knew immediately what he meant. I guess you could say I'd been iffy with him ever since he went into such a strop over my respectability. I ignored him and turned back to my A+ paper, angrily crossing my mistake out, due to his interruption.

Outside the classroom, I was walking towards my locker with my book in the crutch in my elbow. He came behind me, slipping him large, strong hand into my small, manicured one.

"Troy. I'm not ready for sex. Please can you understand that?" I asked, pressing a hand onto his shoulder, gently. He looked at his feet for a moment, and then looked up at me with his deep blue eyes, grinning slightly.

"Of course Gabriella. I've changed. And if not, I'll change for you." He said, slipping his hand into mine again, and we walked off to Spanish together.

_But boy you know you're beggin don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

His arms around her waist, his chest against her ample breasts, his lips connected to hers. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Troy, in the bathroom with Sharpay, their stinging blue eyes connecting. Both pairs swivelled around to look at me, stood at the bathroom door. Hair tumbled into my eyes, obscuring my vision, but I knew what I'd seen. She was wearing a sparkling blue skirt, her leg up on his thigh, and a pink shirt that made her already heaving bosoms look even huger, open three buttons down. Hair clipped up in a chic knot that had come undone some with Troy's hands scurrying everywhere. Make-up smudged slightly. Him. His lettermen's jacket dangling of one shoulder, hair all over the place, shirt rumpled a little too much. Two bottles lay on the edge of the bath, one of beer, the other of some form of vodka and fruit juice concoction. My eyes bubbled with tears, and they began to overflow and jump of the point of my chin to my chest. I span on my heels, and took down the stairs, all the way outside, pushing through the pulsating crowds of people in Chad's living room. I ran and collapsed onto the porch swing. I cannot believe what I thought of him. I thought I was going to sleep with him. I wasn't going to keep him from being a man much longer. But now...

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong_

He was chasing me down corridors, following me to lessons, sitting next to me with in the cafeteria at lunch. He wanted me back. But if he cheated once, I obviously do not fill his full requirements. And I don't want him to have to suffer along with me as his other half any more. He sent Chad up to me with messages written on ripped off corners of his Biology text book. Most of them ended up stuck in various parts of Chad's amazing hair. One time he sent two dozen roses to my doorstep, one in white, one in red. I don't know if I left my book on symbolism over at his house last time I went over, but one of the messengers held two singled roses, one of each, and the stalks were entwined. A white and a red rose entwined meant unity, in terms of symbolism. Then again a red rose symbolised true love and sex, whilst the white rose symbolised innocent, non sexual love. Did these roses mean he wanted to be with me? Or was I the white and he the red? I decided I was looking too far into them, and threw them back at the messenger. I am no doormat. Over time, I've become strong.

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

I knew I'd started to move on when I was sitting in the park, eating an ice cream, when some Latino boy walked past. He winked, and god beholds, I winked back. But as soon as I got home, I collapsed into my pillow and began shaking with tears. I was so confused. I still loved Troy, and yet, I wanted someone else. What the hell was wrong with me?

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know_

Before long, I thought Troy got the message. I didn't want to be with him. He was a player, and players don't change their game, if it means their going to score. Whether on the basketball court or in a bathroom with some slut, he was playing me.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong, and I can't wait_

He said so constantly that we were in love, and that we needed to be together, and that the furthest thing from his mind was sex, never mind how much stick he got from Chad and Zeke about it. The little gifts kept coming, little rings, and necklaces, a jewellery box, some CD's. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. When was he going to get it? I didn't want his superficial crap. I wanted his love. His full, complete and unabridged love. That was really what I wanted. Sharpay glared at me over lunch room tables, fashion magazines concealing the rest of her body. I glared right back. Just another reason I couldn't bring myself to get back with Troy; every time I saw her, I see them, together, close to sex in a random bathroom, there in front of my eyes.

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

He came up behind me in the corridor, his sovereign ring making a patch of my skin go cold.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I love you so much, I want you back and I'll do anything for you," The words coming out of his mouth were right, but his voice was so dead, it was like I was speaking to a corpse of Troy, an unloving vessel of his former soul. The soul I loved the soul mine would be entwined with forever more. My face crumpled in distaste. Front teeth clamping hard on my bottom lip, I turned away from him, and ran, as fast as my little size four feet could take me.

"Your face is in every one of my dreams, just telling me to keep trying, to get you back." I rolled my eyes. Per-lease, it sounded so corny, what was the point in even explaining to him that he's on a wild goose chase. I don't want him back. I'm sure. I think

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

Back in sophomore year, everything was perfect. We were newly in love, it was pure and immaculate, and the whole school supported us. There were no impure thought, no hands franticly trying to undo anything. Every boy in out year wasn't obsessed with sex. And now it seems everyone had given up on a fight for chastity, something that a while ago I believed in. Now it seems impossible. Sharpay had sex with Zeke shortly after their first anniversary. Taylor was contemplating sex with Chad on his eighteenth birthday. That's one birthday present he's never going to forget. And Ryan and Kelsi were just happy eating a single bowl of Spaghetti together in the cafeteria, simply because neither of them felt like they were ready. But Troy, he's the playmaker, the one guy everyone wants and I had. And the one thing I had he wanted. But I was not about to give it up, just like that.

_And now you wanna communicate_

_Go find someone else_

'Gabriella, we need to talk. Come to my house at 10 o'clock tomorrow.' The note (surprisingly, ripped off a bio textbook) landed on my chiffon green sleeve. I glanced at it, skimmed it over, and threw it by my feet. Giving Troy one last look of disgust, I continued slowly dying through my lecture about 'Healthy Sex'. What the hell kind of title was that? The slightly crazy sex-ed teacher was now waving a box of condoms in Chad face. Chad looked pretty scared, like a huge bug had just landed on his desk. He was backing away from the dude, who only continued to push the box almost up his nose. Chad let out a rather high pitched scream and quickly moved himself to the rear of the classroom, with the kids who just sat with colouring books and none of whom would be having sex in a long, long time.

_In letting you go, I'm lovin myself_

_You gotta problem_

_But don't come asking me for help_

A bath, according to me, is the high point in any female's day. Towering bubbles, warm soothing water, relaxing bath oils. Snuggling into the tub with my book, Night Rise, I began to let myself unwind, and felt completely at peace for the first time in a long time. Grinning to myself, I put her head on the floating pillow and began reading. Once again, Troy invaded my calm by setting the phone ringing. Not knowing this, I hauled herself out of the tub and snatched up the phone angrily.

"What!" I snapped.

"Gabi! Gabi, it's me. Listen, I need you to come o..." He began whimpering.

"I'll meet you at _10_, for God sakes Troy!" I shouted, slamming down the phone hard. On the other end, Troy heard the dialling tone. 'Oh, shit' paraded across his brain. Somehow, the genius basketballer had got the very essence of himself attached to his physical being. Yeah, that's right. Genius-face had managed to get a basketball stuck to his own hand.

_I can love with my entire heart baby_

_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_

Placing one wet foot on the bathroom mat, I stormed grumpily to my room. Not having being able to focus again, I'd left her bath early. I stopped in front of my mirror. Gazing at myself side on in my mirror, many thoughts ran through my brain. What had compelled him to cheat? Was I ugly? Fat? Spiteful?? Heaven knows that I wasn't to dumb. Maybe I was too smart? Did Troy feel intimidated by my 4.0 grade point averaged to his 3.2??? The answer was blatantly obvious. I was too frigid.

_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer_

_That's the way to live, yeah oh_

Arms wrapped around myself, shivering slightly in the breeze, I stood on Troy's porch in a simple pale blue shirt and jeans. Due to the only clean bra being an old thin white thing, I had been forced to wear it under the thin shirt. My nipples had gone rock hard and were showing as tiny mounds under the top. I should have anticipated this. I should have worn a jacket. Troy opened the door, ushering me in. Making my way almost blindly up the stairs to his room, I had done it so many times before; I sat on the edge of his bed careful not to ruffle the sheets. Almost dirtily, I wondered if he'd ever had a woman under those sheets with him. A few years ago he'd admitted to having been in the same bed as Sharpay once. I stormed off angrily. When I finally let Troy explain, I then discovered they'd been five years old at the time, and were both cold at his sleepover, so they cuddled up for the night. They used to share a _bath_, for gods sake! Before anyone goes getting a perverted thought going, they were three and on holiday, with only a single baby bath between the two young mothers. (Jack Bolton and Craig Evans went way back, playing rounds of golf, leaving the pregnant woman behind to bitch about their no good, sad-sack husbands.)

Troy entered the room. I immediately stood up,

"What did you invite me here for, jack-ass?" I said angrily, almost through my teeth.

"Too explain." He stated plainly. Suddenly raging, I shot up and straight at him. I stood to his face, standing on tip toes. I screamed;

"You ass! You were kissing Sharpay! You were practically having sex with her right there on the floor. How the hell are you going explain that, huh? Was she giving you an in depth demonstration of the reproductive habits of dogs? Or more correctly, bitches!" I yelled, spraying him with spittle. He looked uncomfortable. Breathing deeply, he began speaking.

"There is no real reason I did what I did, I just lost control of myself. I'm a boy. Us, men, we're like randy little puppies, always trying to hump your leg." He was totally solemn, but this last sentence was so stupid, I felt compelled to just burst out laughing. He looked at her wide eyes before smiling and carrying on.

"She wanted me to sleep with her, and she didn't care where. So she gave me all these drinks that were like, doubles or triples, or something. Before I knew it, the only thing I think about was how to get someone in bed that night. Macho-sexist pig, I know, but..."

"You're a boy. I get it," I finished for him, placing a finger on his lips. I quickly removed the finger to replace it with her lips. I planted one single peck on his lips before continuing:

"But understand baby. I'm not ready. But soon. Soon Troy. Maybe Taylor was right about letting Chad sleep with on his eighteenth..." I finished, lying on his bed, with him by side. It felt so pure. Then Troy ruined it.

"Y'mean, Chad is a virgin?" He questioned. I nodded frantically,

"According to Taylor." I finished.

"Sweet!" Troy yelped, jumping up. No-one out there really wants to know what Chad walked around with on his back the following day.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_


End file.
